chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Shang Jong Parker
Shang Jong Parker (Chinese: 帕克尚 Pàkè shàng, Parker Shang) (formerly referred to by the prime ministerial posthumous name as Shang J. Parker, also known as Shango, by his initials as SJP, and by his monarchical posthumous names: Emperor Shang the Red Tsar, Emperor Shang, basically, or the Red Emperor, or the Shang Emperor) (b. January 31, 1960) is a Chawosaurian politician known for his service as the 8th Prime Minister of Chawosauria from January 1, 1990 - December 31, 1999, and now serving as the incumbent Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria since January 1, 2020. Shang J. Parker was the first East Asian, the first Chinese individual, the first person born in China to become Prime Minister. Shang Parker was present as Prime Minister in the 1989 Revolutions, the dissolution of the Soviet Union, and the end of the Cold War. Thanks to the 1989 revolutions and the controversy over his ethnicity, Parker lost seats in the 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections, losing 47 seats, and winning possibly 50% of the popular vote. Parker saw the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991, and other European Communist nations. Shang Parker was the first majority party leader since Prime Minister Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X to lose seats in his first election. Shang Parker led Chawosauria through the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, and other socialist states have fallen too in the 1989 revolutions. In Shang Parker's post-cold war premiership, his leadership-style was becoming a success when Parker discovered his strength to bring Chawosaurians and give them hope when they needed it the most after seeing communism falling right before their eyes, Parker publicly and openly opposed Apartheid in South Africa, and he publicly endorsed Nelson Mandela for President in the 1994 South African general election, which Mandela won, Parker's opposition to apartheid earned him popularity among Black Chawosaurians who originally doubted him, and this support Parker had among Black Chawosaurians will prove crucial in his expanding popularity. Parker made bipartisan deals with George Windsor and his Social Democratic Labour Party, and passed a record number of pieces of legislation that expanded LGBT rights, strengthened Labor Unions and Labor Rights, Parker gained support from Labor Unions for the first time. Parker gained support from the people who originally had no faith in him and his bipartisan dealmaking and his endorsement of the African National Congress party and other left-wing nationalist parties and causes around the world such as the Bloc Quebecois, 1995 Quebec Independence referendum in Canada, and Communist Parties such as the Communist Party of the Russian Federation in the 1995 Russian legislative election, and the Mongolian People's Party in the 1993 Mongolian presidential election have made him popular among Chawosaurians. Shang Parker gained a comeback in the 1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections, regaining the 47 seats that he lost in 1989, and a landslide in the popular vote, making Parker the first majority party leader and Prime Minister since Theodore McClellan to gain seats in his(or her) second election in the middle of his one-term. Shang Parker's popularity gained, but his record was low in his later term compared to all Prime Ministers before him, very little happened in his later term. During Leonid Ivan Bzovsky's later term, there was the crisis in the Soviet Union, and eventually, the 1989 revolutions. In Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII's later one-term, there was the Cold War steaming up, but in his overall later term, the Vietnam War ended in 1975, the Nixon Doctrine, and the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan in 1979. Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, World War II. Theodore McClellan, the Great Depression. Garfield Lucas Webster, World War I, the Revolutions of 1917-23, and the Spanish flu of 1918. Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, his own unpopularity, and Frederick William Schwartz, the First Brutal War. Shang Parker left office with a commanding popularity, but also due to a kidney transplant he needed to go through, causing him to be replaced by Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII, the first American since Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X to take over as Prime Minister. In the 1999 Chawosaurian legislative elections, the Communist Party gained 47 more seats as a result of Parker's popularity. Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX gave Parker a red panda, who Parker will name Shan. From 2000 to 2018, Parker enjoyed 18 years of retirement, but became the first former Prime Minister to announce a run for the Monarchy in the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election, something it was speculated that Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII would do but declined. On July 21, 2019, Parker won the early voting round by a landslide, causing this round to become a first-round runoff, and the race was narrowed to two candidates, himself, and the incumbent, Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. Shang Parker won the 2019 Chawosaurian direct election by a landslide victory over the incumbent Supreme Leader Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a, carrying 79% of the popular vote to Kalawai'a's 14% of the popular vote. Parker took office on January 1, 2020, and his Communist Party reclaimed their majority in the Chawopolis Palace. The Communists successfully elected their speaker, James Boleslaus, and the 25th Chawopolis Palace begins. Early Life Shang Jong Parker was born on January 31, 1960, in Qingdao, in the Shangdong province, in the People's Republic of China, during the reign of Mao Zedong. Shang Parker was born to Shaozi Khan Parker, who was of American Chinese descent, and Moon Eun-Jeong, a Korean woman. The surname "Parker" is an English surname common in the United States. Parker's great-grandfather, James Amos Parker, was a Southern Democrat who promoted racist policies. It is possible that Parker's grandfather, James Parker, raped his grandmother and got her pregnant with his father, or James Parker fell in love with a Chinese woman, had sex, and Gaozong was born, but possibly without James Parker's presence. Parker never met his grandparents from both parents, and he was the only child. Shang moved out Qingdao and lived in the Province of Hunan, living in Shaoyang, and then moved to Shaoshan, Mao Zedong's birthplace. Shang Parker lived around Xiangtan. On March 23, 1969, Shang faced a family tragedy, his father was known to hunt Snow Leopards for their fur and meat, but ironically, Shaozi and Shang were attempting to hunt a snow leopard in Tibet, but Shaozi got a surprise attack from another Snow Leopard that was hunting the snow leopard hunters, Shaozi was not lucky, the Snow Leopard grabbed Shaozi, attacked the hunter, and kills him right in front of the 9-year-old Shang. In 1972, U.S. President Richard Nixon visited China and met Mao. Shang Parker became the supporting member of the Communist Party. In 1973, the 13-year-old Shang Parker reported American spies in Xiangtan, Parker testified at the spies' trial and the spies were convicted of espionage and were executed by Mao's government. Parker received widespread praise for his willingness to report foreign espionage. Parker's deeds attracted attention from Timothy Max Roosevelt. Shang Parker was recruited for the Chawopolis Palace to run for the 1975 legislative elections, he won by a landslide victory for a 15-year-old. Chawopolis Palace (1976-1989) First Term (1976-79) Shang Parker was recruited by Chawosaurians as part of their bid to promote young people regardless of political party to run for the 1975 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Chawosauria has a tradition of valuing youth for leadership. Shang Parker's father affirmed his knowledge about Chawosauria and encouraged him to run for the Palace. Parker ran for the Hunan District for the House of Commons, and Parker won with 58% of the vote. Shang Parker began his first term promoting the Soviet Union, supporting Communism, and the policies of Communist Supreme Leader Timothy Max Roosevelt. Parker voted for Leonid Ivan Bzovsky to replace Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII as Prime Minister, and in the 1979 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Parker was reelected with 81% of the vote and his Communist Party gained 81 seats. Second Term (1980-85) After winning reelection by another landslide, Parker's second term began with the rise of conservatism in America, Canada, and Britain, and Communism gaining in the later 1970s after winning the Vietnam War. Parker voted on Communist legislation to dismantle Christianization and reverse civil rights for Christians. Voted for the Soviet Model, and ran for reelection for the 1985 elections. Third Term (1985-89) Shang Parker began to have a rocky third term, the Cold War was coming to a close, the Berlin wall was ready to crumble, and the Communist Party will begin to suffer from scrutiny over the collapse of Communism. Nomination, Confirmation, and 1989 Legislative Elections In 1989, with the Revolutions of 1989 are going on, but the Incumbent Prime Minister Leonid Ivan Bzovsky, was proven to be intellectually disabled, and Timothy Max Roosevelt needed to new Prime Minister. Timothy chose Shang Parker, but kinda for a racially-based reason, the idea that Asians are intellectually superior than other races, but Timothy is gonna underestimate the widespread sinophobia in Chawosauria. Parker was easily approved by the Palace, 418 to Windsor's 182 votes. In the 1989 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Shang Parker's race became a subject of controversy for the election, and Parker and his family received death threats, often racially-biased, going into the general election, Parker was defended by his opponent, George Windsor, ultimately lending Parker winning the 1989 elections, but with fewer seats and a slim victory in the popular vote. Racism against Shang Parker Sinophobia was the main theme of the campaign in 1989. Sinophobia is the dislike, hatred, and a racist tendency against people who are of Chinese origin or blood. The Communist Party feared the heavy loss of seats in Japan, Vietnam, the United States, and any nation where Sinophobia or racism against East Asians is higher. Shang Parker was given the famous nicknames: Chinaman Shang and Yellowman Shang, by Sinophobes and other racists. Empress Elizabeth Mary Alexandria personally insulted Shang Parker by the fact that he was Chinese. Elizabeth Alexandria did not had a Japanese name, but she was born in Japan just 17 years before the Second Sino-Japanese War. Timothy Max Roosevelt was angry with his wife Elizabeth for mocking him despite the fact that even Timothy Max Roosevelt himself had a racist tendency against Chinese people. Shang Parker was confronted by racist attacks, death threats, bomb threats, and hate speech against him and his family, Shang Parker was having an incoming child, and Parker and his wife, Kim Chae-Won, deeply feared for their safety. Sinophobic conspiracy theories against Parker was introduced through book publication, the news media, movies and TV shows, and newspapers and comic books. Chinese Chawosaurians faced increased rates of discrimination, causing China to vote overwhelmingly Communist for Parker, the Communist Party gained 66 seats in China, while losing a net 47 seats. Newspapers repeatedly referring to Parker "Chinaman Shang" or "Yellowman Shang", and the newspapers often accuse Parker of having ties to China's government in fears of Chinese imperialism over Chawosauria. Since the Soviet Union were allies with China, Russophobia was added to the election. Premiership (1990-1999) Shang Parker (aged 30) was the youngest person since Frederick William Schwartz (aged 11) to become Prime Minister. He came into office during the Revolutions of 1989, the USSR falling along with other Socialist states in Europe and Asia. Shang Parker was concerned of how this revolution will effect the 1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections, and plunge him to a minority opposition. Parker on social issues leaned moderate, Parker didn't endorse gay rights until his far late-term. On other issues, he leaned to the extreme left. Parker supported the policies of Timothy Max Roosevelt and supported the Soviet Union until its conclusion in 1991. Revolutions of 1989 The Revolutions of 1989 began before Shang Parker was Premier. As more nations on the Eastern Bloc fell, Parker's popularity declined, Parker's concerns over the Berlin Wall deeply concerned the Parker administration. Parker's administration was given headaches to hear Communist states after Communist states fall. Shang Parker's stress increased dramatically to pressure over the collapse of the Soviet Union. Dissolution of the Soviet Union The big scar to Parker's premiership was the Dissolution of the USSR in 1991. This threatened to harm Parker's chances in the 1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections and make him the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to have fell to second place in a midterm election. Timothy Max Roosevelt threw his desk to the wall in anger and grief over the fall of the Soviet Union. Shang Parker addressed the nation over the fall of the USSR in 1992 and his premiership proceeded. In the United States, through the 1992 U.S. elections, Bill Clinton was elected President and Parker hoped for an alternative in America's role in the world. Parker's been frustrated with the U.S. Republican Party's foreign policy approach, especially under the Presidency of Ronald Reagan. The fall of the USSR and the end of the Cold War was the worst moment in Parker's premiership and political career. While the Communist Party will gain a comeback, it set the stage for a weakening Communist Party by the first decade into the 21st century. Post-Cold War Leadership After the fall of the Soviet Union, Parker spent 1992 advocating for communist legislation to get Chawosaurians off focus from the 1989 revolutions and encouraged Chawosauerians to continue supporting Chawosaurian communism. However, he made bipartisan deals with George Windsor and by 1993, Parker and Windsor bilaterally passed bipartisan legislation on dealing with the economy, workers' rights, expanding LGBT rights, and expressed opposition to Apartheid and endorsed the ANC in the 1994 South African elections won by Nelson Mandela, the leader of the ANC. Parker used the 1994 South African elections as an opportunity to improve Chawosaurians' faith on the world. Confederate Ancestry Controversy Shang Parker's great-grandfather from the Parker side, James Amos Parker, turned out to be the son of a Confederate rebel during the American Civil War. This dominated 1993 and 1994, and Parker spent these two years receiving a backlash over this. Improving Popularity Shang Parker's approval ratings began to grow by mid-1995 over a peaceful world, a good economy, and his approval ratings grew from 41% to 63% from 1993 to 1995. 1995 Chawosaurian Legislative Elections In the 1995 Chawosaurian legislative elections, Shang Parker's Communist Party gained 47 seats, thus winning 418 seats to 182 opposition seats, a supermajority, and 62% of the popular vote. Late-Term (1996-99) Shang Parker had a luxurious late-term. Parker's continued rise in his popularity ruined the chances of a capitalist takeover in the 1999 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Parker passed a wave of communist pieces of legislation. Parker ruled the Palace from 1996 to 1999. Kidney Infection Parker in 1998 became diagnosed with Kidney Disease, which disabled Parker from reaching a second term. Parker was diagnosed with a Kidney Stone Disease, and Parker needed a kidney transplant. Timothy Max Roosevelt was forced to replace Parker with Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII in 1999. MacAlasdair was approved by the Palace by the time Parker's kidney transplant surgery was completed successfully. Parker returned from the hospital on January 1, 2000, to see MacAlasdair take over as Prime Minister. Post-Premiership (2000-2019) Rehabilitation from Kidney Treatment Parker retired and moved to Bel Air, Los Angeles to recover from the kidney transplant surgery. Parker lived there 2000 to 2019 staying home completely with his children. Shang Parker was able to see his infant son, Chiang, and support his elder son, Shang Jong Parker II. September 11 Attacks On September 11. 2001, the United States was attacked by jihadist attackers who claimed to have invaded the U.S. in the name of the religion of Islam. Shang Parker was at home still recovering from his kidney transplant surgery. Parker gave money to charity and campaigned for aide for first responders. Post-911 Work Parker's kidney situation was well by 2002. Parker continued his connection with the Communist Party to keep their majority in the 2005 Chawosaurian legislative elections, and Parker stated his opposition to the Iraq War. Opposition to the Iraq War Parker criticized George W. Bush for the Iraq War. It also turns out that Parker hated Bush and publicly wished for his death. Climate Change Awareness Parker supported Prime Minister Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII's climate change awareness campaign. MacAlasdair and Parker eventually got alone by 2007. As a Delegate against a Jewish State in Chawosauria In 2008, Parker was nominated to be a delegate to vote on Resolution 170, that would've established a Chawosaurian Administration in Israel if it had passed. Parker didn't believe in a Jewish state because of his own antisemitism while still having Jewish friends. On May 4, 2008, Parker voted no to Resolution 170. The resolution died in a 182-14 margin in the Chamber of Deputies. ' ' Opposition to Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX Shang Parker, knowing that Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX is ethnically Jewish, opposed the idea of a Jewish person becoming Prime Minister. Boleslaus nearly lost the Palace for the Communist Party in the 2009 Chawosaurian legislative elections. Parker threatened to run for a seat in the Palace in 2015 to propose a resolution to impeach Boleslaus or run for the monarchy in the 2015 Chawosaurian direct election to fire Boleslaus as his first act. Boleslaus spoke with Parker over his Jewish heritage and asked Parker for acceptance, but Parker refused to accept Boleslaus. Parker left Boleslaus' office thinking a Jewish Prime Minister was preposterous, as any person in Chawosauria. Parker attempts to sabotage Boleslaus to have him removed from the Prime Minister's office. 2015 Elections and 23rd Chawopolis Palace Though Parker decided against running for the monarchy and the palace, Parker became a fundraiser for the Communist Party and a lobbyist for Communist legislation into the 23rd Chawopolis Palace. The Palace watched the 2016 U.S. presidential election very closely, and then the Palace watched the 2016 U.K. Brexit referendum very closely, the British voters voted to leave the European Union. Parker criticized the Communist Party's increasing arrogance and when the party removed Samantha Wawetseka due to their opposition to women in power, the party ordered a monarchical selection to replace her, which only results in Abooksigun Eluwilussit, a Capitalist, taking over the monarchy, thus beginning the Abooksigian Era. The party became too partisan, they ordered an election to have Aboosigun removed, but a Green Party person won the 2016 Chawosaurian direct election. Malina Lusa Parker reigned Chawosauria until she was assassinated, which results in her deputy, Oconostota Eluwilussit, becoming Supreme Leader, only to be removed and replaced by his uncle, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, three days later. In the longest monarchy in the Abooksigian Era, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu began his reign with an energetic Chawosauria on his side in the year 2017. 2017 was a banner year for DKA, and Parker thought of running for it in a future election. The Communist Party wanted to have DKA removed, so they called the April 2017 Chawosaurian direct election to have him removed electorally, Timothy Max Roosevelt II made his first attempt to knock DKA off, but that general election resulted in a tie, DKA and Roosevelt became co-emperors, and when DKA announced his plans to desegregate the military based on religion, the Communist Party called both the December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election and the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections to remove DKA and win a mandate because DKA packed the Chawopolis Palace. The Communist Party failed to defeat DKA and lost their majority in the Palace. 2017 Elections and 24th Chawopolis Palace The 24th Chawopolis Palace began after the Communist Party lost the 2017 Chawosaurian elections. DKA had a mandate to govern, having secured the monarchy by at least a slim majority of the popular vote, and winning the Palace by a large margin, 817-183 seats. Shang Parker began to counsel the new Communist Party opposition, Timothy Max Roosevelt II remained his position as Leader of the Opposition. 2019 Chawosaurian Direct Election (see: 2019 Chawosaurian direct election) ]] Shang Parker decided to run for the monarchy, but since Timothy Max Roosevelt II announced an early run in 2018, Parker ran on the Chawosaurian Socialist Party. A year later, Parker made a surprise substantial first place runup in early voting, causing the early voting day to become a runoff, Parker won 63% of early voters, causing Parker to become the Communist Party candidate and Timothy Max Roosevelt II to retire from politics. Parker won the election by a landslide victory. Parker defeated Ekewaka Kalawai'a, an incumbent who took office upon the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu earlier in 2019, Parker beats Kalawai'a by a margin of 79% to Kalawai'a's 15%. Monarchy (2020-present) Shang Jong Parker begins his monarchy on January 1, 2020. Parker signed the Statute of Pyongyang Act of 2020, thus accepting the surrender of political powers from Ekewaka Kalawai'a to him. Parker was the first democratically-elected Supreme Leader to take office since Samantha Wawetseka in 2016. In the fictional universe like Chawosauria, a new leader, like Hermione Granger in the Wizarding World in the British Isles in 2019, now Chawosauria in the year 2020, taking second place after the Wizarding World. Inauguration After the signing of the 2020 Pyongyang Agreement, Parker is officially inaugurated Emperor on January 1, 2020. Parker, a new fictional leader of a fictional world after Hermione Granger in 2019. Shang Parker is sworn in by Emperor Kalawai'a, taking his place as Emperor. Tenure First Twelve Months January 2020 On Parker's first day as Supreme Leader, Parker appointed and sent delegates to the World Assembly to vote for a resolution that gives wartime healthcare protections. The resolution passed in a 2,031-1,045 margin. Shang Parker smacked down a rebellion in the military ministry, Parker ordered the tightening of Chawosauria's borders. Parker vetoed regulations on drones. On January 2, 2020, Parker signed another order declaring legality to schools and streets naming after him. On January 3, 2020, Parker performed an old political tradition of swearing in the Prime Minister at Adare Manor. Parker sworn in Jonathan MacCarthy at Adare Manor and then MacCarthy declared Adare Manor his prime ministerial residence, the first Prime Minister since Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII to do so. On January 4, 2020, Shang Parker disbanded the Chawosaurian European Parliament in response to the results of the 2019 United Kingdom general election, which Boris Johnson and his already-ruling Conservative Party wide-open space to withdraw the United Kingdom out of the European Union. This is the greatest rollback of a Capitalist policy that was implemented in the late 2010s when they had partial power. Parker's disbandment of the CEP was staunchly opposed by Pro-Europeanists in Chawosauria. Parker's disbandment of the Chawosaurian European Parliament ended the Chawosaurian Involvement in the Brexit Conflict in defeat for Chawosauria. In the face of a potential war between the United States and Iran over the U.S. airstrike on the Baghdad International Airport which killed an Iranian military commander, Shang Parker planned to deport Iranian Chawosaurians to the same underground war-camps that were constructed in reaction to the newly broken out War on Terror in retaliation to the September 11 Attacks a generation ago. Parker signed an executive order to begin deportation preparations in case a war does break out. In a leaked telephone conversation with former Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX, Parker called President Trump "a bumbling idiot" for the Baghdad International Airport airstrike, which killed a famous Iranian military commander, Qasem Soleimani. On January 5, 2020, Shang Parker ordered the Invasion of the Urals, which started the Chawo-Uralic War. Parker invaded the Uralic Chawosaurians as part of the formation of the Ural Wall. On January 4, 2020, he did asked the Chawopolis Palace approval to start a war, and the Palace did so in a party-line vote with 893 Communists voting unanimously yes and all 107 Social Democrats unanimously voting no. On January 7, 2020, Parker pulled the rug from under left-wingers in the Capitalist Parties by proposing the Green New Deal in Chawosauria. Admit fears of Impeachment proceedings against Jonathan MacCarthy, Parker quickly crafted a list of candidates who were considered "good candidates or eligible" for the Premiership. On January 11, 2020, on Parker's 10th day anniversary of taking office as Supreme Leader, Parker prepares reconstruction for Chawosaurians who faced Tornadoes in the Eastern United States and Eastern Canada. On January 13, 2020, Parker implemented a policy that only allows government-approved Television. Parker loosens territory to those who "claim" the land. A new backbench policy, which legislators toe to party-line lest Sergent-at-Arms. On January 23, 2020, the economy of Chawosauria expanded from strong to very strong. Nearing 80%. Parker widely took credit although the economy had been expanding since Degotoga K. Atagulkalu was supreme leader. Parker enacted new policies on slavery, and expanded arts and crafts freedom. On the same day, Parker send delegates to the World Assembly to vote for a resolution to modify universal standards of healthcare and to recognize outstanding contribution by a nation or region, both resolutions passed. Since January 24, 2020, Parker began developing signs stomach cancer, and as a result of the 2019-20 Wuhan coronavirus outbreak, Parker was told to stay away from China and live in Chawopolis City. In response to the Wuhan coronavirus outbreak, Parker signaled the possibility of a national period of emergency and nationwide vaccine drives. On January 25, 2020, Parker was officially coronated as Emperor. Governing Day began which means the 25th Chawopolis Palace can now officially govern Chawosauria. Legislating Day is on February 1st. February 2020 On February 1, 2020, the 25th Chawopolis Palace was officially allowed to pass legislation after a month of preparing to legislate. The pieces of legislation that the Communist Party introduced are the Disabilities Act of 2020, which establishes disability laws hostile to Chawosaurian Jews and Roman Catholics in Chawosauria. The pending Social Morality Act of 2020 has not been introduced yet. On February 2, 2020, Shang Parker signed his first bill into law, the Disabilities Act, while the Social Morality Act awaits legislative enactment. On February 3, 2020, Parker made the historic move to nominate Jezebel Isela Boleslaus as Prime Minister before MacCarthy is potentially impeached and removed. Parker is the first Supreme Leader to nominate a woman for Prime Minister. The Chawopolis Palace already passed the Sustainability Development and Environmental Protection Act after a year of delay caused by the conservatives in the Capitalist-controlled Chawopolis Palace. On February 4, 2020, Shang Parker publicly criticized the Iowa Democratic Party for their handling of the 2020 Iowa Caucus, calling their move to delay the results "stupid". Shang Parker is the first supreme leader since Timothy Max Roosevelt in 1999 to witness the acquittal of an Impeached U.S. President. On that issue, Shang Parker said the Republican Party "betrayed the values they proclaimed to believe in" and declared that "History will not judge the Republican Party so very kindly for selling their souls to a tyrant in exchange for political power". March 2020 TBD April 2020 TBD May 2020 TBD June 2020 TBD July 2020 TBD August 2020 TBD September 2020 TBD October 2020 TBD November 2020 TBD December 2020 TBD TBD Electoral History Chawopolis Palace (1976-1989) Member of the House of Commons from the District of Hunan In the Chawopolis Palace, Shang Parker won three terms, two elections were landslides. Parker defeated the Kuomintang incumbent James Zhang though he caucused with the Communist Party in the 13th and 14th Chawopolis Palaces. In Parker's third reelection, he faced a strong challenge from Chiang Thomas, and he won reelection by a slim margin. Leader of the Palace As Leader of the Palace, Prime Minister and Speaker, he led his Communist Party into losing 47 seats, but led the party to a comeback in 1995. Monarchy Shang Parker ran for the Monarchy in 2019. Parker won his first election by a landslide victory against the incumbent, Ekewaka Kalawai'a. Personal and Family Life Shang Parker was married in 1989, at age 29, to Kim Chae-Won, who was either 17 or 18. He had his first child in 1990, Shang Jong Parker II, and Shang Parker II was a troubled child. In 1993, Shang and Kim had another child, Chae-Won Parker, in 1996, Shang and Kim had twins, Eun-Jung Parker and Dae-Jung Parker, and in 2000, Shang and Kim had their youngest, Chiang Parker. Chae-Won became Shang's favorite daughter. See also Prime Minister * Leonid Ivan Bzovsky - Predecessor. * Jonathan Lachlan MacAlasdair VIII - Successor. Supreme Leader * To be elected. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt Category:Communist Category:Atheist Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Monarch Category:Shang Jong Parker